characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GameboyAdv1/Joke Profile: Muselk
Background Muselk regularly watched videos from famous YouTuber STAR_, and was inspired from them. He trained himself to master the art of rocket jumping and market gardening, then made his own YouTube videos. The rest is history. Powers and Abilities *'Rocket Jump': Muselk fires a rocket at the ground beneath his feet and flies through the air. *'Fireproof Secret Diary': Allows Muselk to cast magic spells. **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Muselk will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Muselk will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV' - Muselk will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge ***'Teleport': Muselk will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Blast Jump': Muselk will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Stealth': Muselk will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge ***'ÜberHealth': Muselk will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Muselk will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely ***'Meteor Storm': Muselk will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim ***'Ball O' Lightning': Muselk will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him ***'Summon: Skeletons': Muselk will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Muselk will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his sunmmoner's enemies Equipment *'Australian Hospitality': Muselk's Australium Rocket Launcher. Holds 4 rockets at once before having to reload. *'Vintage Gunboats': Shoes that allow Muselk to take less damage from rocket jumping. *'Collector's Professional Killstreak Escape Plan': Pickaxe that allows Muselk to run faster the less health he has. While active, Muselk takes more damage and it reduces healing from outside sources by 90%. *'Truly Feared Killstreak Air Strike': The more kills this weapon has, the more rockets it loads into it. Fires faster when rocket jumping. *'B.A.S.E Jumper': Parachute that allows Muselk to stay aiborn longer. *'Rocket Jumper:': Rocket launcher that deals no damage to anyone, but still lets him rocket jump. *'Mantreads': Shoes that deal damage to people Muselk lands on. They also reduce push force from attacks. *'Server Clearing Professional Killstreak Market Gardner': Deals massive damage when rocket jumping. Muselk is an expert with this weapon. *'Shogun's Shoulder Gaurd': Piece of armor Muselk wears on one arm. Unknown how durable it is. Feats *Earned the three legendary hats, The Dueler, Gifting Man from Gifting Land, and the Philatler *Has played 4,000 hours of TF2 *Killed thousands of players across the time he's played *Made it to the Overwatch world cup *Is really good at Soldier *Became the first TF2 YouTube to reach one million subscribers (Maybe Work in Progress?) *Has defeated several hackers using nothing but skill (and Medics) *Has achieved several God like killstreaks (20 kills in a row) Weaknesses *Often gets himself into situations he cannot get out of alive. Category:Blog posts